How Cliché
by totalizzyness
Summary: Lenore Frobisher fills a vacancy on Scabiors team of Snatchers, but will she find her boss charming or sleazy? Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

Lenore Frobisher laced up her combat boots, pulled on her black trench coat and left her house for a job interview at the Ministry of Magic. It wasn't a long walk to the visitor's entrance, and after being issued a badge, and the man at the desk confirming her blood purity, she was on her way to room six. Inside were two men; both were tall with long hair, one was in a smart suit; the other was in a bizarre array of clothes and was quite dirty. She knew the smart looking man to be Pius Thicknesse, the new Minister; the other she did not know, but wished to. He was quite handsome behind the dirt.

"Ah, Miss Frobisher, just in time, come in, come in, Pius Thicknesse, it's a pleasure," the Minister said shaking her hand; "and this is Scabior, head Snatcher."

The dirty man took her hand and kissed it; "nice to meet you."

Lenore smiled; "the pleasure is all mine."

"I've got to go; you can conduct the interview yourself can't you?" Pius asked. Scabior nodded and waited for the Minster to leave.

"You're a bit too pretty to be a Snatcher darling," Scabior said, smirking.

"If only the same could be said for you" Lenore replied. His smirk got bigger.

"So you think you 'ave what it takes do you? Let's see..."

He picked a file off the desk and scanned over it.

"18 eh? I prefer 'em young...Can you run fast?"

Lenore shrugged; "I've been told."

"Good at spells eh? I s'pose an E would get you in...What d'you think about camping in forests?"

"Fine as long as I don't have to share with you."

He chuckled; "I also like 'em when they 'ave a sense o' humour. However, I can't truly find a reason for you to be on our team"

Lenore was furious. She hated having her time wasted, especially by people who spent that time objectifying her. He may have been charming and handsome, but she was too annoyed to leave with her tail between her legs. She held out her hand, as if to shake. The moment he gripped her hand in return she span round and flipped him over her shoulder, before digging her knee into his cheek.

"I'm more than just a pretty face! If you want to dismiss me because I lack in the qualities you look for then go ahead! But I am more than capable with keeping up with the boys and have failed at spells less times than you've brushed your hair! Now you'd better treat me like a possible candidate and not some child who doesn't know their left from right!"

She stood up and took a deep breath, sorting her hair, whilst Scabior jumped to his feet and rubbed his cheek and the back of his head, with a bewildered look on his face.

"Just one question...Do you know your left from right?"

"I will punch you if-"

"-Ok! You've got the job! Calm down!"

He cautiously offered a shaky hand, Lenore took it.

"Thank you."

He took back his hand and looked at her analytically. She really was a pretty face. She had snow white skin, piercing, big, blue eyes and red lips. Her long, black, wavy hair fell onto her shoulders. She was also quite tall, just a few inches shy of Scabior, and quite thin.

"So when can you start?" Scabior finally said. Lenore smirked, making Scabior's heart skip a beat or two; and cause a sharp stabbing pain in his chest.

"I can start now if you like."

"Very well, meet me next to the fountain in 'alf an 'our, I need to sort some things."

Lenore nodded and left. Scabior clutched his chest and began breathing heavily.

"Bloody woman!"

He sat in the room for several minutes trying to focus himself before going to find either the Minister or Dolores Umbridge. In twenty minutes he'd had a quick meeting with Umbridge, gathered his things and collected a new list of undesirables, before going to meet Lenore. He'd hoped he could get close to this new girl, she was just his type; pretty and feisty. When he got to the fountain Lenore was there waiting for him.

"All right beautiful, are we ready?"

Lenore glared but nodded. She didn't want to succumb to his charm and good looks as he was clearly somewhat chauvinistic, but she was finding it hard. She walked behind him admiring his daring to wear what what he was: combat boots similar to hers, dark plaid trousers, a dark blue military style jacket, a long leather coat and a couple of scarves. His messy brown hair was tied back, and she noticed it had a streak of red.

"You can look but you can't touch, well...You can if you really want to," Scabior smirked, turning to wink at her. Lenore scowled in return.

"Anyway my lovely, take my hand and we'll be on our way."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come 'ere!"

He grabbed her hand and yanked her into a fireplace. Within seconds they were in a chilly forest.

"'Ere we are, now come on."

Lenore snatched her hand from Scabiors and followed him through the trees to a small camp-site. There, there were several people milling around.

"Boys! Welcome our new team member! This is Lenore!"

Everyone at the camp looked over at Lenore and Scabior.

"A girl? That's the last thing we need!" one of the Snatchers shouted.

"Now now Merv, don't underestimate her, she's more than just a pretty face!"

Lenore rolled her eyes; of course he'd choose to appear chivalrous in front of his gang.

"We don't need another! Especially not a girl!"

A large freakishly hairy man stormed out of a tent.

"The Minister says we do! If you don't want her around Greyback, you can take it up with him!"

'Greyback' growled and stormed off. Scabior stopped and waited for Lenore to be next to him so he could wrap his arm round her protectively. His grip was so tight she was unable to shrug him off.

"Don't let Fenrir get to you; if anything happens, come to me, I'll sort him out."

Lenore finally managed to shrug him off; "thanks, but, I'm fine."

She started towards the camp, hoping to be rid of him for a while.

"New list today boys, we'll start tomorrow, and Lenore, you're sleeping with me, unless you want to bunk with Fenrir!"

Lenore growled quietly and turned to one of the Snatchers; "where's his tent?"

The Snatcher pointed at the larger of the three tents, Lenore stormed in and sat on Scabiors bed. The tent was full of strange memorabilia from people he'd caught, and odd objects. She pulled out her wand and was going to conjure a bed for herself when Scabior sauntered in. He grinned at the sight of her.

"I was going to let you have your own bed, but if you want to sleep in mine..."

Lenore sighed loudly and conjured the bed. She swapped to her own and began rooting through her purse, which she'd charmed so it could hold all her belongings.

"So do you really know what you're getting yourself into with all this snatching business?" Scabior asked, sitting directly opposite to her on his own bed.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You have to have determination, to run fast o'er long distances; you need to be good at spells, a lot o' these undesirables fight back. An' you need to be alert! No lettin' your guard down for nothin' an' no one! An' don't feel sorry for 'em! Right?"

Lenore nodded; "ok."

"And lastly...The rules of my tent. One: this is my tent! No decorating it with any of your girly stuff. Two: no snoring, I like my sleep thanks. Three: no crawling into bed with me, no matter how afraid you are," he winked at her, Lenore rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything else?"

"And four: no sleeping with clothes on, it gets quite warm in 'ere at night"

Lenore glared; "do you know where you can shove your rules?"

Scabior laughed; "fine, I'll be lenient on rule four...An' three, but one an' two are in place for a reason!"

"Anything else I should know?"

"Nope, I look forward to tonight...Also, it's your turn to cook dinner...I'm quite partial to tomato soup."

He winked and put his feet up on the bed, and reached over backwards to pick a book up off the table. Lenore found something to busy herself with, though only pretended to busy herself with it. She was too preoccupied sneaking looks at Scabior, who looked quite attractive when he had his mouth shut. His finger occasionally skimmed the page as he read so he could keep track of which line he was reading, and his lips would sometimes mouth the words he was reading. At one point he stopped reading and looked over at Lenore who hadn't even realised she was staring at him. He smirked.

"You're staring again. Why don't you just admit you want me?"

"Fine, I admit it, I want you, dead," Lenore said looking at her bed, hoping he hadn't noticed her cheeks turn a deep shade of crimson.

"Now now, you don't mean that, stop covering up your feelings."

"Ok, you're right, I've fallen in love with you and want to have hot passionate sex with you right now on the floor."

Scabior dropped his book; "don't tease me, you're joking aren't you?"

"Of course I'm fucking joking! Don't come near me, or so help me, I will fucking kill you!"

Scabior smirked; "you love me really, you're in denial."

"You're infuriating!"

He went over to her bed and sat behind her; "you're all tense, come 'ere darlin',"

He pulled her coat off her shoulders and began rubbing her shoulders and neck; for some unknown reason, Lenore allowed him to do so. Scabior leant closer, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent. Lenore accidentally let out a little moan, making Scabior grin.

"Oh don't come near me, I'll kill you, really?" he teased, still rubbing her shoulders. Lenore rolled her eyes.

"Shut up or I will."

"Come 'ere, take your coat off and I can do this properly" he replied, tugging at her coat. Lenore leant forward, letting Scabior pull her coat off and throw it onto his bed. He pushed the straps of her vest top off her shoulders so they weren't in the way. He cupped his hands together and blew into them so they were warmer before rubbing her shoulders again.

"Do I really make you this tense?" he chuckled.

"You do."

"Aww, I'm sorry, I'm jus' bein' friendly is all. I jus' 'ave a funny way o' showin' it sometimes"

Lenore hummed in agreement, enjoying the rub too much to talk. As he continued rubbing, she rest her head back on his shoulder, her eyes closed. Scabior smirked again and moved his hands lower down her back, resting his chin on her shoulder. His stubble scratched Lenores shoulder, however she could care less.

"You've got nice skin."

Lenore opened her eyes; "what?"

"Well, y'know, jus' sayin'."

"Oh...Thank you."

She closed her eyes again. Scabior rubbed his lips gently on her shoulder before kissing it, leaving a trail of kissed up her neck.

"What are you doing?"

Scabior smirked; "nothin' you don't want me to"

Lenore pulled away to look him in the eye. Before either could say anything one of the Snatchers barged into the tent.

"Boss, Greyback's startin' a fight with Belkin"

Scabior sighed loudly and jumped up off the bed; "for fucks..."

He stormed out of the tent with the other Snatcher close at his heels. Lenore quickly pulled her straps back up on her shoulders and grabbed her coat; furious with herself. One minute she was threatening to kill him, the next she was letting him kiss her, he couldn't possibly be that charming AND sleazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for all the positive feedback on my first chapter, now, I am more than happy to continue this, trying to churn out as many chapters as possible! Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

That evening Lenore followed Scabior's request and made dinner for all the other Snatchers; however, just to spite him she decided to make a fry-up. As she was preparing some of the food, Scabior crept up behind her and brushed his nose through her hair, smelling her.

"All right beautiful?"

Lenore shrugged, deciding to not treat him to a conversation. He sat next to her and slid an arm round her waist, he had a despicable smirk on his face.

"Jus' so you know, I don't like my egg yolks runny."

Lenore nodded; "ok?"

"Tomorrow, you'll make soup."

"Will I?"

Scabior leant closer and stroked her cheek; "yeah, you will."

Lenore gasped quietly, clearly affected by his presence; "and what do I get in return?" she asked, avoiding eye contact. Scabior pecked her on the cheek and stroked her hair.

"Anythin' you want darlin'."

As he stroked her hair it sent a tingle down her spine, making her shiver. Scabior grinned and licked his lips.

"I think I'll leave you to cook now."

He kissed her on the cheek again and got up to go to his tent. Lenore took a deep breath, hoping no one had seen; when she looked up Fenrir was sat opposite her, across the fire smirking.

"I'll tell you now; you're not his first, and you won't be the last."

Lenore shook her head; "I don't know what you're talking about."

He laughed and walked off. Lenore sighed and hurried up cooking the dinner. She dished up everything and took hers and Scabior's meals into the tent.

"Here's your eggs, not runny," she said, thrusting the plate into his hands. He smirked.

"Not joining everyone else?"

"No, I'd rather be alone."

"What, am I not here?"

"I wish"

He laughed and began eating. They both sat in silence as they ate their dinner. Scabior finished first and sat opposite Lenore on her bed. She looked at him sceptically.

"...What?"

He took her knife and fork off her and began cutting up her food. He stabbed a piece of bacon and lifted it up to her mouth, smirking. Lenore cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't think so."

He gave her puppy-dog-eyes; "oh go on."

She rolled her eyes and took the food; Scabior's smirk got even bigger.

"Told you you'd like it."

She shook her head; "can I feed myself now? I am a big girl."

"Nah, I don't want you lifting a finger."

"How about a fist?"

"Oh stop it, I know you like all this attention."

He stabbed another piece of bacon and held it in front of her mouth. She begrudgingly took it, and the rest of her dinner as he fed her.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it."

Lenore rolled her eyes; "why?"

He smirked; "because."

He pushed the plate aside and went to crawl on top of her. She pushed him back.

"I don't think so."

"I do...But if you insist, I can always give you a proper back rub."

"Um-"

"-Come on!"

He slid round her so he was sat behind her and pushed her down onto her front. Again, Lenore allowed him to do so for reasons unbeknownst to her. He pulled out his wand and tapped her back; all the clothes on her upper body leapt off her and over to Scabior's bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Calm down, I'm doin' this prop'ly, no funny business, I swear."

Lenore sighed and decided to just relax and enjoy the back rub. For a while it was quite enjoyable, until his hands travelled further and further towards the front of her body.

"You said no funny business!"

Scabior chuckled; "I assure you, I don't find this in the least bit funny."

"Right, stop, now."

"But I was just getting to the good bit!"

"I don't care, get off me."

Scabior sighed and sat to one side; Lenore jumped up, holding the covers round her tightly and grabbed her clothes. On her way to the sectioned off bit which was the bathroom, she pushed Scabior in the face, making him topple backwards off the bed. She heard him laugh as she quickly pulled her clothes back on. She'd just pulled her top over her head when she heard him whistle close by. She spun round, he was stood in the threshold, arms folded across his chest, one ankle crossed behind the other, and a look of joyous surprise. Lenore scowled.

"Such a nice body you've got there, real nice."

Lenore went to push past; "get out of my way."

"Um...I'm thinking no."

"Just, move...Please!"

His eyes widened; "it's please now is it? Well I never..."

Lenore managed to push her way past him and stormed out of the tent.

That night, she made sure she was the last to fall asleep, she didn't want to wake up with Scabior in her bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, taking her boots off, and couldn't help but admire how nice he looked with the moonlight illuminating his features. He really was very attractive when he wasn't speaking. She'd just tucked herself in when Scabior let out a loud snore. She listening to it for a few minutes before getting sick of it. She grabbed her wand from her coat pocket and leant over to Scabior's bed. She jabbed him sharply in the face with her wand, making him wake up. He mumbled a few expletives and rubbed his head before looking over at Lenore.

"What is it beautiful? Scared? Want to join me?"

Even though he was extremely tired, he still managed a cheeky smile and a wink. Lenore rolled her eyes.

"No, I want you to shut up, you snore like a pig."

He chuckled; "I'm sure I don't. And if I do, you'll get used to it, soon you won't be able to sleep without it."

"Well right now I can't sleep with it!"

"All right, I'll tell you what...I'll stay awake until you fall asleep, then I can snore all I want."

"No, I don't think so..."

"What? Don't you trust me? You know you can."

He was suddenly wide awake. He threw the covers off himself, revealing him to only be sleeping in his boxers. Lenore couldn't help but stare; the moonlight only highlighted the left side of him, and faintly outlined an inconspicuous six-pack. He only had a small amount of brown hair on his chest down the middle, and had the occasional scratch and scar on his body. When Lenore was finally able to tear her eyes from his body she saw he had a huge smirk on his face.

"You still sure you don't want to sleep in my bed?"

He bit his lip seductively. Lenore shook her head, trying to focus her mind on anything but Scabior.

"No, well, yes, I'm sure, just, let me sleep! And don't come near me!"

"I'd do anythin' for you, as long as it was what you really wanted."

Lenore looked at him sceptically; "...Meaning?"

"Meaning...I know you don't mean it when you say you don't want to join me."

"I do mean it! Now leave me, alone!"

She rolled over so her back was facing him and shut her eyes tightly, trying to forget about him. However, the image of his half-naked body was scarred onto her retinas. She heard him get back into bed properly, and tried herself to get to sleep.

The next morning she slowly woke up to the feeling of something stroking her. She opened her eyes and was immediately faced with Scabior's blue-grey eyes. He smirked when he saw she was awake. He'd crawled into bed with her and was stroking her side, going inside her T-shirt. She was too shocked by this invasion of personal space to shout at him.

"Good morning sunshine, time to get up."

Lenore just stared at him; "wh..."

"Don't fret darlin', I didn't do anythin', now come on, we've got a busy day ahead of us."

He kissed the top of her head and got out of bed. Lenore waited until he had left the tent to get ready. He pulled on the same outfit she'd worn the day before, made sure her hair wasn't as bad as Scabior's and joined everyone outside. The Snatchers were milling around, waiting for Scabior to give them orders. He noticed Lenore come out of the tent and smirked.

"Ah, now we're all 'ere, we're off to Diagon Alley, lot's o' kids are getting' ready to go back to 'ogwarts, so, we'll catch a load o' mudbloods an' shit...Ready?"

Everyone nodded; they all apparated to Diagon Alley, everyone ran off in different directions. Scabior held Lenore back.

"Seein' as you're new, you're stickin' with me today, right?"

Lenore nodded and looked around.

"Oh, an' also, so's not to raise suspicion, we gotta look like a couple."

"Oh you're fucking kidding me!"

"No, now come on, dear."

Scabior grabbed her hand and pulled her up the alley, through the hustle and bustle of people trying to get school supplies in the few remaining shops. They walked up and down innocently, checking people out who looked familiar. Lenore tugged on Scabior's hand and nodded in the direction of a small boy peering into the blackened window of what used to be Ollivanders.

"There, that boy, his father's a muggle-born."

Scabior smirked; "you know that for a fact?"

"I do, my younger cousin's in his year at Hogwarts."

"Let's see then."

Scabior marched over to him, dragging Lenore with him.

"'Ello there, you look lost, you all right?" Scabior asked as nicely as he could. The little boy shrugged.

"I suppose."

Scabior nudged Lenore and mumbled "smile" before carrying on his conversation with the boy; "what's your name fella? We'll 'elp you find your parents."

"Um, Dan, Dan Bennett."

"Nice to meet you, the name's Richard."

Scabior held out his hand for the boy to shake; he took it sceptically and laughed quietly to himself.

"Ha, my dad's called Richard."

"Is 'e now? That's funny, come on, let's find 'im."

The little boy walked in front, Scabior leant closer to Lenore.

"'E's on the list isn't 'e?"

Lenore nodded; "yeah, we gettin' them?"

"Yep, come on."

They followed the little boy through the crowds until he shouted for his father. They went over, as if to introduce themselves as his sons finders.

"Richard Bennett I assume," Scabior asked. The man nodded.

"Yeah, uh, you found my boy?"

"We did, and we're here to take you both in, grab the boy."

Lenore grabbed at the boys collar and pulled him towards her; Scabior wrestled about with the man trying to restrain him. Fenrir was walking by at that moment and helped out. Fenrir held onto him as Scabior took their wands.

"To the Ministry with 'em!"

The three of them apparated to the Ministry of Magic, their prisoners in tow. Scabior picked up the boy when they got there and slung him over his shoulder.

"Stop kickin' boy or I'm goin' to do somethin' I might regret!" he scolded, as the boy thrashed about. Too afraid of what might come, the boy went limp. Lenore followed Fenrir and Scabior through the Ministry to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, to the place where people were being detained for trials.

"We got Richard and Daniel Bennett 'ere" Scabior said to the man in front of the door. He grinned wickedly.

"Good job Scabior, two Galleons each for your team, here you go" the man said taking some money out of his pocket and putting it into a small navy velvet bag. He passed it to Lenore as she was the only one with hands free. Scabior and Fenrir took the prisoners into the room and came out with smirks on their faces.

"You did good, let's see if you can do better" Scabior said, winking at Lenore. For some reason, when he was praising her, she could stand his sleaziness. They all went back to Diagon Alley to find more Undesirables. Scabior and Lenore continued pretending to be a couple to appear more innocent and allow people to trust them. Together, the entire team caught twelve Undesirables before calling it a day. They apparated back to the forest. Everyone went to their tents to presumingly flop down onto their beds and rest. Lenore went and sat by the fire, staring into it, still buzzing from the adrenaline of the days events and having been allowed to hold Scabior's hand nearly all day. Before retiring to his tent Scabior winked at her, creating an army of butterflies to go crazy in her stomach. Today he'd been much better behaved, and the more time Lenore spent with him, the more she found him attractive.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was very much the same, the Snatchers went and looked for Undesirables, Scabior put Lenore on edge with his sleazy charm. They'd been out in Diagon Alley again, and Scabior insisted that he and Lenore pretend to be a couple to lure trusty people to them.

"'Ere, I think that's one of 'em, let's see if we can get a name," Scabior said, dragging Lenore over to Madam Malkin's. The man they were following kept turning to see if people were following him, and kept seeing Lenore and Scabior not far behind.

"He suspects," Lenore sighed. The man looked over at them again.

"Quick," Scabior hissed, pushing her against a wall. He pressed his lips roughly to hers, using a "couple in love" as their disguise. The man glanced over again and shook his head. Lenore hit Scabior several times, trying to push him off, refusing to kiss him back in fear of him discovering she really wanted to. He pulled away.

"Just go with it, he won't suspect us," he mumbled. "And besides, I know you want to."

He pushed himself onto her again. Inside they could hear the man they were following talking to Madam Malkin.

"Of course sir, I'll just need your name."

"Thorne, Michael Thorne."

"Very good."

Scabior pulled away; "when 'e comes out, distract 'im."

"With what?"

"Anythin'."

Just before the man came out Lenore walked away so she could rush over to him.

"Excuse me sir, you haven't seen a small ginger haired boy have you? I've lost him."

The man shook his head; "no, sorry, um-"

Scabior grabbed the man from behind; "-you're comin' with me mudblood... Nice one darlin'"

Lenore flashed Scabior a quick smile and patted the man down to find his wand.

"Here we go," she said, holding it up. Scabior grinned.

"It's off t' the Ministry with you," he said, and apparated away. Lenore followed suit, and the three of them went to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, for the third time that day. On their way back to the fireplaces, Scabior draped his arm over Lenore's shoulders and pulled her closer.

"You're gettin' used to me now ain't you, my lovely," he smirked. Lenore laughed and threw his arm off her.

"I am, but I still don't approve of how you treat me sometimes!"

"If you're talking about the kiss, it was completely necessary! AND, you liked it! I know you did, you jus' won't admit it, will you?"

"I can't admit to something that isn't true."

"I'll get you one day, anyway, come on."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her into one of the fireplaces. They were back at the forest headquarters. Fenrir and another Snatcher were already there.

"All righ' boss? 'Ow many did ya get today?" the other Snatcher shouted.

"Jus' three today, they're all gettin' a bit suspicious now, not leavin' their 'ouses."

"So 'oo's turn is it to cook today?"

The Snatcher looked at Lenore. She shook her head.

"No, I've cooked for two days straight now, one of you can do it."

Scabior nodded; "yeah, that's fair, tell Merv it's 'is turn when 'e gets back"

Lenore went to the tent and took her boots off, giving her feet a bit more space and air. Scabior wandered in and went to put a new piece of memorabilia with his collection.

"You all right sweetness?" he asked, grabbing the back of her neck and kissing her cheek. She pushed him away.

"Get off me you grotty man."

He laughed; "how dare you! What are you tryin' to say?"

"You stink, go take a bath."

"I will in a couple o' days, when do you plan on takin' one?"

"None of your business."

"Oh now don't be like that, I know you've been unable to take your eyes off me...If you show me yours I'll show you mine."

He winked. Lenore stared into his eyes, not entirely sure how to respond. His smirk got bigger.

"Well now, correct me if I'm wrong...But you're considerin' it!"

"You're wrong! Now get away from me before I turn you into something unnatural!"

He laughed and kissed her forehead; "I was off to get some firewood anyway, see you later."

She watched him saunter out of the tent; enjoying the attention he gave her, yet being somewhat disgusted by him at the same time. If he cleaned himself a little more and wasn't such a misogynist, she may have agreed she felt something for him. He definitely knew how to make her feel like she was the only woman in the world, but it came too naturally to him, because of that she was a little suspicious.

As he walked around the forest, Scabior plotted ways in which to get Lenore to confess her lust for him, either verbally or physically. The easiest and most fun plan he'd concocted was to just grab her and kiss her, forcing it out of her. the only problem was how to get her on her own. He picked up the occasional stick of wood and waved it about, before adding it to his bundle in the other arm. Inside, he felt bad for just wanting Lenore in a sexual way, she meant quite a bit more to him, but there was time to appreciate her after he'd had his fun, and he felt he was much too young to settle down.

"She has to like me, I wouldn't get on her nerves so much if she didn't..." he said quietly to himself, throwing a stick in the air and catching it.

Lenore got bored sitting on her own, and decided to go for a walk to clear her head. Fenrir said Scabior had gone off to collect firewood in an Eastern direction, so she chose to walk West. It was starting to get dark, but the baring trees let a lot of moon light through to the ground, so she could see well enough. She also had her wand in case it got too dark. She found a small pool of water and sat on a rock staring into it, admiring the moons reflection. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't hear leaves crunching behind her. Only when a twig snapped did she jump up and point her wand. Scabior dropped his wood and held his hands up.

"Whoa there darlin', it's only me...Such pretty people shouldn't go out wanderin' alone at night, bad things could 'appen to 'em."

She smirked; "good thing I found you then, don't want the boss being killed."

He laughed; "surely I fit into the rugged an' handsome category better?"

"No, you fit into the fucking annoying category."

"Sticks an' stones love."

"Shame."

Lenore got up to go wandering again when Scabior grabbed her wrist.

"Now I can't let you go wanderin' on your own again, don't want to lose you, there's all manners o' things in this forest."

"I'm sure none of them are any worse than you."

He smirked; "that's probably true..."

He yanked on her arm and pulled her into a kiss. After recovering from a moments shock she pulled away and slapped him sharply across the face. Scabior didn't even flinch, he just continued smirking.

"The more you resist the more I want you."

He grabbed her wand from her coat pocket and threw it over to his bundle of wood. Before it bounced off and rolled over to the roots of a tree, sparks flew out of the end, igniting the wood.

"You're such a pig!" Lenore nearly shouted, going to slap him again. This time Scabior caught her wrist before it collided with his face and pulled her into another kiss, as well as backing her into a tree. He had his hands clamped on her wrists so tight she could only struggle with her legs, however, he soon sorted that by pressing his entire body weight onto her against the tree. Lenore was trapped against the man she was disgusted by but wanted so badly. As the kiss went on, it became less forced and more consensual. Scabior paused, waiting to see if Lenore would carry on kissing him. When she did, he smirked and let go of her arms, grabbing her waist instead. Lenore slid her arms round his neck, losing one of her hands in his hair. Scabior slid his hands up to her shoulders and pushed her coat off; Lenore put her arms down so it would slide off. Scabior's hands moved back to waist, but this time wormed their way under her top, making her gasp as his cold hands touched her. She grabbed his scarf and undid it roughly, throwing it over to wear her wand was. She also stripped his coat off his back and threw that too. Scabior grabbed her at her armpits and hoisted her up the tree, so she could wrap her legs round his waist. He quickly lifted her top over her head and threw it to the ground, kissing down her neck. Lenore lay her head back, giving him a larger area to kiss, whilst fumbling with the buttons on his jacket. After a few more moments both were lay on the floor in just their underwear. Scabior crawled on top and kissed up her neck as she softly scraped her nails up and down her back, occasionally digging them in, making him groan.

Back at camp, Fenrir was stoking the fire, looking around.

"Have any of you seen Scabior? He's been gone for a while," he growled. The other Snatchers shrugged or shook their heads.

"Go find him then!"

They had just gotten up when they heard a loud groan from a some metres away, followed by whoever it was shouting "Lenore". Fenrir rolled his eyes.

"Never mind boys, he'll be back in a while."

The other Snatchers laughed to themselves and shared suggestive looks.

"Two days, didn't take long did it?" one said quietly. The Snatcher next to him laughed and nodded.

"Though come on, it was there, she was just too stubborn to admit it."

"Will you ladies shut up! Actually, you two! Go find some wood, over there! Away from Scabior and the girl!" Fenrir barked. The two gossiping Snatchers sighed and wandered off.

Back by the pool, Scabior and Lenore were lay next to each other, all hot and sweaty. The fire Scabior had accidentally started was still burning. He chuckled to himself and propped himself up on his elbow.

"So...'Ow was it for you?"

Lenore rolled her eyes and pulled his arm from under him, making him hit the ground with a thud. He laughed and crawled over to her.

"That good eh?"

* * *

**AN: I'm not good at all with writing lemons, so, I just don't. If anyone's sort of disappointed with the lack of details, maybe you could help me? Or put me on to someone who can. Comments welcome (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm going to try and give Scabior a bit of a dark side in this chapter, but it should lighten up afterwards (: Don't fear, he shalln't be evil forever!**

* * *

The next morning Lenore woke up in an empty tent, feeling embarrassed and terrible. She sat up and looked around. Scabiors bed was empty, and it was eerily quiet outside. Lenore rubbed her head and thought about what had happened the previous night. She'd let her guard down, let him in (in more ways than one) and she knew he would now never let this go. She got out of bed, got dressed and went outside, to get some food and see who was around. The camp was completely desolate.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" she mumbled to herself. She sat by the fire and brewed herself a cup of tea. After a few moments of being worried about her predicament, she decided to just make the most of the silence. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. She'd just finished her tea when there was a loud crack. Scabior, Fenrir and 'Merv' apparatd in front of her, with two prisoners. A young boy - about five or six - and his mother. Scabior was carrying the little boy over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. He smirked at Lenore.

"Mornin', nice of you to wake up."

"You could have woken me."

"Nah...Put the girl in my tent!"

Fenrir, holding the woman by her neck, dragged her to Scabior's tent. Scabior put the boy on the floor and looked at him.

"You're going in Greyback's tent. You so much as squeak and 'e'll do just what 'e did to your dad."

The little boy's lip trembled; Lenore assumed Fenrir had killed the boy's father, most likely in a brutal way judging by the way the two prisoners looked absolutely terrified. Merv dragged the boy into Fenrir's tent. Scabior turned to Lenore and smirked.

"Anyway, best go see my new guest."

He sauntered into his tent, Fenrir walked out and sat opposite Lenore across the fire. Lenore felt her stomach tie itself in a knot, she was furious, but not sure why.

"She's a pretty girl isn't she," Fenrir grinned. Lenore shrugged.

"If you say so."

"So it doesn't bother you Scabior's showing her a lot of attention?"

Lenore's stomach did a flip inside her; "not-not at all."

"So last night was...?"

Lenore's cheeks turned a deep shade of red and burnt; "last night is none of your business!"

Fenrir's got bigger; "oh, I've struck a nerve have I?"

"Just leave me alone."

She got up and went into her tent to grab some things so she could on a walk. The woman captured earlier was sat on Scabior's bed, her hands tied behind her. Scabior was sat next to her, stroking her cheek, twirling strands of her hair round his fingers, occasionally putting them to his nose and smelling them. He also had his seductive smirk plastered on his face.

"You're a widow now darlin', why so tense?"

Lenore cleared her throat; "I'm not interrupting am I?"

Scabior looked up, his smirk dropped; "can I 'elp you?"

"You certainly cannot, I'll just be getting my things."

She went to her things next to her bed and grabbed them all, storming out of the tent. Scabior looked between the woman on his bed and Lenore and decided to go after Lenore. He gabbed her wrist just before she left the camp and pulled her into him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Lenore snatched her wrist from his grip; "anywhere, so long as it's at least 100 miles from you!"

"Why? What did I do?"

"I could just, fucking kill you right now!"

She stormed off before he could say anything else. Scabior smirked and went back to his tent. The woman looked at him in terror.

"Trouble with the wife," he said simply; "now, where was I?"

He jumped down next to her and stroked her cheek. A single tear began rolling down her cheek.

"She...She's your wife?"

Scabior laughed; "she wishes, now anyway...Why are you cryin' my love? I'm not goin' to hurt you."

He wiped her tear away and brought her face to look directly at his. More tears began streaming out of the corners of her eyes.

"What are you going to do with me?"

He shrugged; "I'm not sure...Just 'ave a bit o' fun...I'd never do anythin' too serious, you're a mudblood, I wouldn't lower myself"

"What about Dylan?"

"What about 'im? 'E's Greyback's to play with."

"No."

Scabior's smirk got bigger; "now...I do like your hair...It's so long, an' soft...An' sweet smellin'..."

He leant down and pulled a knife out of his boot. The woman's eyes got wider, she leant away as he stroked it on her next.

"Ooh, no, don't flinch, I might just cut you by accident, and we don't want that..."

He entangled his free hand in her hair before grabbing it roughly, jerking her head back. He sliced the knife through the strands of hair meticulously, smirking; whilst the woman whimpered.

"You don't need hair where you're goin' love," he chuckled, dropping the hair onto her lap.

Out in the forest Lenore stormed through the trees, wanting to just scream as loud as she could and perhaps explode a few trees. As she walked she kicked the same rock which was roughly the size of a baby's head. She'd just kicked it as hard as she could when it hit someone, who let out a cry of pain.

"Ow! What the..."

Lenore pulled her wand out and approached cautiously. Behind a tree was a man sat rubbing his leg. Lenore pointed her wand at him.

"Identify yourself! Now!"

Even though she was angry she still intended on doing her job. The man jumped.

"Um, Thomas Cruden."

"Blood status!"

Lenore edged closer towards him. The man looked like he'd been running as fast as could for quite a while.

"Half-blood."

She eyed him sceptically; "you're coming with me."

"You're one of them aren't you, a Snatcher."

"Get up!"

The man scrambled to his feet and approached Lenore slowly. She grabbed his arm and apparated them both back to camp. Fenrir was the only one around.

"I've found someone, where's the list?"

Fenrir looked over and smirked; "Scabior's got it."

"...Keep an eye on this guy."

She pushed her prisoner over to Fenrir, who grabbed him, before going back into her tent. She was a little shocked and confused by the sight in front of her. The woman which had been caught earlier was lay on the floor, face down, nearly all of her hair scattered in large clumps around her, tears rolling down her face. Scabior was bent over her, his knee dug into her back.

"...What, the fuck, is going on?"

Scabior looked up and smirked; "I'm 'avin' fun."

"You seriously have some sort of God complex, you need help."

"You didn't take long crawling back."

"I didn't, I'm going in a minute, where's the list?"

"You found one?"

"Where's the list?"

He sighed and got up. The woman on the floor stirred, looking over at Lenore, a pleading look on her face. Scabior pointed his wand at her head.

"Don't move!"

She began crying again. Scabior went over to his coat and pulled a scroll out of his pocket, holding it out to Lenore.

"Here."

She took it and backed to the entrance of the tent. Scabior didn't even check she'd gone when he went back over to the woman and put his booted foot on her head, pushing it back down to the floor.

"When I say don't move, I mean, don't! Move!"

He pointed his wand at her back, said nothing but red sparks flew out of, causing the woman to scream in agony. Lenore slipped out of the tent and spun round. Fenrir was walking over, dragging the prisoner.

"What's going on?"

"I have no idea...Scabior's gone insane."

"Oh, well, is he on the list?"

Lenore unrolled the scroll and skimmed through the list looking for 'Thomas Cruden'. She stabbed the scroll with her finger.

"Here, didn't show up to his hearing."

"Too the Ministry with you!"

And with that, Fenrir apparated with the man. Lenore looked worriedly at the tent, the woman was still screaming. She thought she should take some course of action before Scabior killed her. She stormed into the tent, pointed her wand and shouted; "expelliarmus!". Scabior's wand went flying across the tent. After getting over the surprise her glared at Lenore.

"What do you think you're doin' darlin'?"

"You're torturing the woman, it's not in the job description! You catch them, you take them to the Ministry!"

Scabior walked over to Lenore, trying to seen intimidating; "this is my team, I make the rules."

"You're going to far with this! Stop it! And stop trying to intimidate me, it won't work!"

A small smirk played at the corner of his mouth; "I'll make you a deal."

Lenore sighed; "I'm not bargaining anything of mine for her sake, just do your job or I'll report you."

"You wouldn't dare."

They both glared at each other, waiting for the other to lose their nerve.

"Do, your job"

"Fine, I'll take 'er and the brat to the Ministry, and I'll deal with you when I get back."

He went over to the woman and hoisted her up, before dragging her out of the tent. Lenore sighed and got rid of the mess Scabior had made. She sat on the bed and fingered the wand in her hand, thinking. She's never imagined Scabior to have such an evil side. She assumed he'd use the woman for his own sexual pleasure, not sadistic. A few moments later there was a loud crack outside the tent, and Scabior stormed in.

"You! How dare you undermine me! And in front of prisoners! You've got some nerve girl!"

Lenore jumped up and stormed up to him, they were so close their noses nearly touched.

"You've got some nerve! Treating ME the way you do, and then going over the top with the prisoners! Even Greyback has more restraint than you!"

"What's wrong with how I treat you? As far as I was aware, I 'ardly forced you!"

"You are such a sleaze! I can't believe I let you get so close-"

"-I got real close love! An' you know it'll 'appen again! You loved it."

Lenore slapped him round the face, with much more force than she had the night before. Scabior smirked, clearly not phased by her assault.

"If you don't start behavin' yourself girly, you're goin' to be in real trouble."

"Go fuck yourself!"

She pushed her way past him and stormed out of the tent. Fenrir was stood by his tent, a huge smirk on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Don't fucking start! I am NOT in the mood!"

Lenore stormed off through the forest again, this time with no intention of coming back.

Fenrir went into Scabior's tent; and was shocked to find him sat on his bed, looking miserable instead of smug.

"Boss? ...You going after her?"

"It'd be pointless, she'll just hit me and run off."

"...Maybe you shouldn't be such an arse?"

"Fuck off!"

"Suit yourself...But a small observation, she likes you...A lot. I don't care for her or her feelings, but right now they're getting in the way of our job! Now you'd better sort this out or I'm going to get you stripped of your leadership! Got it?"

Scabior scowled; "do it, see if I care."

Fenrir smirked; "I will, and we'll get much more money...And the first one we're going after...The girl."

Scabior jumped up; "you touch her and I'll fucking kill you!"

"Well, this is a strange turn-out."

They glared at each other in a similar fashion that Scabior and Lenore had before. Scabior fingered his wand in his pocket. Fenrir went to say something else malicious about Lenore, but never got the chance. He was thrown backwards with a burst of red sparks coming from Scabior's wand. As he lay motionless on the ground, Scabior ran off to go find Lenore. His head was full of thoughts; he didn't know why he was suddenly protective of Lenore, but he was, and he needed to find and apologise to her.

Lenore was nearing the edge of the forest, and could hear a river. She didn't want to apparate, she was too stressed and unfocused, and was afraid of splicing herself. When she got to the river she sat on the back to rest and get her breath back. As she got her breath back she could feel her eyes burning and head throbbing. She'd never in her life gotten so worked up over anything, especially not a boy. She sat huddled up, cuddling her legs and crying into her knees. Ten minutes later she was still crying, and was too preoccupied with it to notice a figure approaching her.

Scabior had just reached the edge of the forest, and saw what looked like Lenore huddled up on the shore of the river. He'd somehow picked up the art of tracking, so finding her was too easy. The hard part was getting her to, at least pretend to like him. As he got closer he could tell she was crying; he sighed and mentally slapped himself. He quietly walked over and knelt next to her; she hadn't even noticed he was there. He smoothly wrapped his arms round her.

"I'm sorry love, I really am. I was a dick back there, an' you're right, I shouldn't treat you like that."

He pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on sweet, stop cryin'..."

Lenore lifted her head slightly and looked at him; he looked genuinely remorseful. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs and kissed her forehead.

"Will you forgive me? I promise I'll be a good boy."

Lenore managed a chuckle and looked at the floor; "I don't know."

Scabior looked around at the emptiness, and smirked.

"Come on, I've got an idea..."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: complete personality change, Scabior's going to be really nice in this one, want to show you all his nicer side (:**

**

* * *

**

Lenore stood, clutching her arms, watching Scabior look around and assess the place. He nodded and stuck his hand in his pocket, rummaging about. She assumed his pocket had the same charm her bag did, and could fit anything in the world inside. He finally pulled out a small greyish cream box which looked to be made from a sort of material. He placed it carefully on the ground and backed over to Lenore.

"What's that?"

He smiled; "wait."

He pointed his wand at it, ready to cast a spell on it, but paused. He looked up at the sky, clearly forgetting something.

"Shit, what was it now...?"

Lenore looked at him, waiting for the magical moment he'd set up.

"Oh yeah, of course."

He straightened his aim and muttered something inaudible. The small box began to grow rapidly and shape itself...Into a tent.

"What's that?"

Scabior smirked; "it's a tent m'dear."

"Well, no, I meant where did that come from?"

"It was s'posed to be yours, but, I didn't want you sleeping alone, 'specially with Greyback creepin' about."

"So you're saying, you'd only just met me, and you wanted to protect me? ...Are you sure you just didn't want some bird sleeping in your tent?"

He frowned; "well...Ok, you've got me, but now, it's different! I was goin' to give you your own tent after you'd spent the night in mine, but then after that brilliant day o' snatchin', I just...Wanted you around more...If you get me?"

"You want me to believe you?"

"Please?"

She sighed; "well...I have no choice really."

He forced a smile; "come on, let's get set up."

He put his arm round her and led her into the tent. It was quite a bit smaller than Scabior's back at camp, space only for one bed, a couple of cupboards and a large trunk.

"Well...This is cosy."

Lenore nodded; "cosy being a synonym for, small, and cramped, and you expect us to share a bed?"

"Well...I don't want you sleepin' on the floor love."

"Excuse me? Isn't this MY tent? It'd be **you** sleeping on the floor!"

He smirked; "I s'pose I could be a gentleman and let you 'ave the bed."

Lenore rolled her eyes and went to sit on the bed; "you're pushing your luck now."

"Sorry. Look, I think we should do a bit o' bondin'...Emotionally like, y'know?"

Lenore looked at him sceptically; "why?"

"I want to know everyone on my team. Those idiots back there, I know what they're goin' to do before they know! Even Greyback! But you...You're sort o', mysterious? Could be because I 'aven't spent enough quality time with you, as in, not dicking you about, literally and metaphorically-"

Lenore clipped him round the back of head. He grinned and continued.

"Or...It could just be because you're a girl. And girls confuse me; I never take the time to get to know 'em."

"You just have your way and go."

"I'm not proud of it sweet 'art, it's just 'ow I am. I'm not lookin' for a commitment or anythin', but I 'ave got needs...I'm sure you do too."

"I'm not like you though."

"I don't expect you to be, I'm also glad you're not. You're a nice girl, but know how an' when to be mean. I'm just...A dick, for lack of a better word. And please don't start listin' names love, I know I'm terrible."

She smiled; "you're not that bad all the time, just, most of the time."

He smiled too; "well, don't try an' save me, or anythin'. I'm all right with who I am, even if no one else is."

She nodded; "I wouldn't be so hostile if you weren't such a dick to me."

"Well, that's why I think we should bond. Then I know what buttons I can press, things I can an' can't say...Y'know, it might make our relationship a bit better..."

"You want to bond so can determine how much you're allowed to annoy me?"

"When you put it like that o' course it sounds bad!"

She smiled. Scabior grinned and slid his arm round her, pulling her into a hug.

"Fresh start then love? An' I promise, I won't bring up the past if you don't."

Lenore thought for a moment before nodding; "ok."

"Right, well, before we do anythin', let's set up camp...And by we I mean you."

Lenore glared; "fresh start?"

Scabior laughed; "all right, I'll help."

They both went outside. Lenore put protective spells around their small camp to ensure privacy and safety, whilst Scabior created a fire. It was about three o'clock, but both of them were feel quite tired. They sat in the tent entrance, facing the fire, not sure what to say to the other. Scabior had his arm round Lenore, starting to feel protective. He wasn't sure if it was an older brother type protectiveness, or if he thought her as his, to keep forever; but he didn't want to let go. She had Scabior's leather coat draped over her shoulders to keep her warm. She had her own coat obviously, but Scabior insisted; and knowing it was probably a once in a lifetime act of chivalry, she accepted. Scabior was holding her closely and tightly, occasionally resting his chin on her shoulder. Her scent had changed in the past few days, from a sweet perfumey smell, to an earthy smell. Lenore enjoyed being held by him, feeling more protected than she ever had. Under his bulky clothes he looked quite scrawny, but was actually well built and surprisingly strong. He didn't have the arms of a weight lifter, but the muscles were obvious as he occasionally tensed, squeezing her affectionately.

"So beautiful, this bonding...Shall we start?"

Lenore pulled away slightly; "what were you proposing?"

"Just, 21 questions? Only, it'll be as many questions as found necessary."

She giggled; "suits me."

"And you have to tell you truth! Or...You'll be on the floor tonight!"

She laughed and pulled away from him fully, sitting opposite; "fair enough...You want to go first? I'm sure you have a bazillion questions ready."

He smirked; "maybe not a bazillion."

"So..."

Scabior spread his legs out so he could lie down, propping his head up on his elbows; "...Why did you become a Snatcher?"

She shrugged; "I don't know really. I heard about it, thought it sounded interesting, decided to go for it. What about you?"

"I don't really think I 'ad a choice, that whole death eater nonsense, it's not really my cup o' tea, but, after gettin' out of Azkaban, there's not a lot o' jobs goin' for ex-criminals, then when this came about, well, I was perfect for it. An' I quite like chasin' after mudbloods an' blood-traitors, campin' out in the forest, away from everyone... Do you think I'm a good leader?"

Lenore nodded; "yeah? Well, you get the job done, as little mess as possible, earn the money, I think Greyback would rather kill everyone and have his fun than earn the money."

"True, 'e 'as plans of a mutiny."

She laughed; "well, he can try... So... What's the real reason you sleep with so many women?"

Scabior chuckled; "what has everyone been telling you? I just s'pose it's because...I can. I'm not sayin' women throw themselves at me, but, I don't 'ave to do much to get 'em in bed... You only live once, I spent too much time in prison, I'm makin' up for lost time... Why, do you care so much who I sleep with?"

"...I don't know. I just do. The idea of you going from girl to girl disgusts me a bit... Are all your questions going to be about yourself?"

"Yes... Do you think I'm good lookin'?"

Lenore rolled her eyes; "yes,-"

"-Expand."

She sighed; "you just are. Your hair's messy but it suits you, it's hard to not notice your eyes, your smile is cheeky enough to negate the negativity of your comments, and well, you have a fit body, girls like men who are toned."

He grinned; "why thank you."

"Right... Do you like torturing and killing?"

"...I won't lie, it gives me a buzz sometimes. I don't actively go out an' kill, like Greyback, but, I will when I 'ave to, or just, want to... Would you ever 'ave sex with me again?"

"You're being ridiculous now, ask proper questions."

"I'll take that as a yes, fine, proper question... Why do I get to you so much?"

Lenore shrugged; "you're annoying!"

"So's everyone, why, me?"

"Um...I don't know, I want to like you, I'm convinced you're actually a nice guy, but then, you're just such a prick and it frustrates me. You're nice to me and then treat me like shit... What do you think of me?"

"In what way?"

"Every way."

"Well, you're beautiful. I know I throw that word round a lot, but you are. Actually, you're just, sexy! Your body, your face, the way you walk; I would be lyin' if I said I didn't want to 'ave sex with you - again. And well, you are a nice girl, you confuse me, which attracts me more. I've never gotten close enough to a girl for 'er to confuse me, so, I want to be round you more. I want to know 'ow your mind works, I want to just, get in there, become a part of you... I want a proper relationship with you... Do you hate men?"

Lenore looked at him confoundedly; "no, well, I don't think so... I hate most, nearly all the ones I've met were complete dicks, but it has given me a sort of premonition when I meet guys."

Scabior dragged himself over to Lenore and rooted around in a pocket; "I think it's time for some drink...'Ere."

He pulled out a silver flask, with a skull as the cap; "fancy some Firewhiskey doll?"

He helped himself to a gulp before holding it in front of her. She took it cautiously and took a sip.

"So...It's your turn sweet."

Lenore nodded; "...Do you respect women?"

"...Not really...I've never really met a strong free-willed woman, 'cept you o' course. Well, no, that's a bit of a lie, I respect you, Bellatrix Lestrange - you've got to really. 'Er sister, the Malfoy...I don't know...Umbridge maybe? But all others, not so much... Do you trust yourself around me?"

"...A bit, it depends on you. If you're being a dick, yes, if you're trying to seduce me, chances are it may work...So, please don't?"

He smirked; "well...Very interesting."

"Stop it... Can you see yourself in a serious relationship in the future?"

Scabior lay down looking at the sky, thinking deeply; "umm..."

Lenore watched him, he'd clearly never thought about it before. He finally sat up.

"With the right woman, maybe, one day. Though, I don't see myself getting married, ever... Can you see yourself in a relationship, with me?"

Lenore paused for a moment before nodding; "not a conventional relationship, and it wouldn't be ideal, we'd fight a lot, make up, have a good few days, fight again...Do you agree?"

Scabior smirked; "I actually think we'd do great together… You just need to break down your barriers, I need to stop being such a pig…It'd take a lot of time… Do you want a relationship with me? A romantic one?"

"…I don't know…I need to see your personality more, to make a proper judgement…I'd like to think we could have one… Do you want one?"

"…Yes. Do you think we'll have one?"

Lenore sighed to herself; "no."

They sat in an awkward silence. Scabior leant over and took the flask, taking a large gulp, sighing and lying back on the floor, looking up at the sky. Lenore looked around at the trees and the river.

"What do you want for dinner?"

He looked up at he and smiled; "whatever you want darlin'."

He leant over and dug into his pockets, struggling to pull an object out. He finally forced a small box out, which quadrupled in size the moment it touched the floor.

"Food's in there love."

Lenore took the box and looked in it. It looked empty, or miles deep and pitch black. Scabior chuckled.

"Just 'accio' whatever ingredient you want it's in there."

Lenore nodded and thought about what she wanted to eat.

"'Avin' trouble what to pick? 'Ow about… Potato, cheese, and butter?"

"…Baked potato?"

"Precisely."

She got the ingredients and prepared the meal. As it was cooking she let Scabior pull her into his arms and cradle her.

"…Why are we here anyway? Like, why don't we go back to camp?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head; "we need some alone time darlin'… To just, reconcile our differences… Have you forgiven me?"

She nodded; "yeah."

He kissed the top of her head again and squeezed her softly.

After they'd eaten their dinner they retreated to the tent to relax. They didn't say a word about their Q&A from earlier. Scabior found a radio in his pocket and set it up. He and Lenore lay on the bed in each others arms, listening to the music. Scabior sat up and got off the bed. He took Lenore's hands and pulled on them.

"Come on darlin'…"

He pulled her off the bed and wrapped his arms round her waist; she snaked her arms round his neck and rest her head on his shoulder. Scabior smiled and began moving them slowly. Lenore giggled.

"Are we dancing?"

He smirked; "you're a sharp one you, why, don't you want to?"

She shrugged; "I'm happy enough."

He kissed her neck and continued leading the slow dance. Lenore sighed happily and blanked out, ignoring everything but Scabior.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: We all know his nice side never lasts long.**

**

* * *

**

Lenore woke up with a shudder, sitting bolt upright. It was still dark outside, the only source of light was a single candle slowly burning itself out on a chest. She looked down to her right, Scabior was sleeping peacefully next to her, his arm draped over her legs. She shifted some hair from his face and stroked his unshaven cheek with her thumb. He stirred and snuggled up closer to her. She smiled and shimmied down, trying not to wake him. Unfortunately, she did. He lifted his head and smiled sleepily.

"You all right love?"

She nodded; "yeah, I just woke up."

"Come back to sleep."

He wrapped his arms round her tightly and pulled her down so she was level with him. She smiled and let him shift about getting comfortable. He lay flat and held out his arm, Lenore rest her head on his shoulder, snaking her arm round his waist and holding him tightly. Scabior wrapped his arms round her, squeezing affectionately and kissing the top of her head.

"Sweet dreams darlin'."

She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. The faint sound of his heartbeat sent her to sleep almost instantly. However, after being woken, Scabior was finding it hard to doze off himself. He lay awake, holding Lenore close, not wanting to let her go, fearing if he so much as raised his hand to itch his nose she'd disappear forever. As he lay, the fear manifested itself as adrenaline pumping through his body, and it became painful to move. It was if he had pins and needles, and the slightest movement would be excruciatingly painful. He lay in fear and pain until he woke up. He didn't recall falling asleep, and as far as he was concerned when he closed his eyes it was the middle of the night, and when they opened it was morning; the whole process felt like it had taken two seconds, if that. However, on the positive side, it didn't hurt to move any more. Lenore was curled up next to him in the foetal position, sleeping quietly and calmly. Scabior smiled and carefully sat up, trying not to wake her up. She stirred, rolling over and pulling herself closer to Scabior, snuggling up to his stomach. He smiled and stroked her hair. He sat musing over the situation and their relationship until Lenore woke up. She smiled sleepily and pulled herself up to his level.

"Good morning."

Scabior smiled and kissed her forehead; "mornin' love."

He pulled her into a lazy one armed hug, Lenore leant into him and slid her arms round his waist.

"What are we doing today?" Lenore asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Well, we don't have to go back, but, I think it'd be best, or else I'll be demoted."

"Yeah...Fair enough..."

They sat in each other's arms for a while longer until Lenore pulled away and stretched.

"I think I want a bath."

Scabior smirked; "oh?"

Lenore laughed; "don't even think about it!"

She pulled herself out of bed, did a full body stretch and wandered out of the tent. Scabior grinned to himself and jumped out of bed. He rummaged around for his trousers and followed her outside. It was quite overcast, there was no hint of sun, and the clouds looked menacingly dark. Lenore was making her way over to the river, her wand in hand.

"Looks like it's goin' to rain!" Scabior shouted. Lenore waved, acknowledging his comment but completely ignoring it. Scabior chuckled to himself and stretched his arms above his head. He watched Lenore kneel next to the river and put a charm on the water. Almost instantly steam began to rise from the surface. She stood back up and turned to face Scabior, pointing her wand. Suddenly Scabior felt himself holding no control over himself as he turned round facing the tent. He tried to crane his neck to see what Lenore was doing but was suddenly marching into the tent. When he regained control over his body he jogged back out of the tent. Lenore was swimming around in the warm water, her clothes were in a pile on the bank. Scabior grinned as he realised what had happened and rushed over to the bank.

"You know those curses are unforgivable."

Lenore shrugged; "I hardly made you kill anyone, just go away."

"You could 'ave asked."

"And you would have declined."

"...So? It's not like I 'aven't seen you before."

"We're starting new, so, no, you haven't."

Scabior smirked; "well, seein' as you used an unforgivable curse on me, I'm goin' to 'ave to retaliate."

"How?"

He walked into the river and swam over to Lenore.

"No! Go, away!"

He pulled her into his arms and grinned; "you're not wearin' anythin'."

"I know, go away."

"Do you really want me to?"

"Of course!"

"I think you're lyin'."

He held her tightly so she couldn't swim away and moved in for a kiss. Lenore quickly kneed him in the groin and swam away as he writhed in pain.

"That was a cheap move! Get 'ere!"

He swam after her; quickly catching up and pulling her back into his arms.

"Don't be doin' that again darlin'... Now come 'ere."

"It's weird how people change so quickly. You were tolerable ten minutes ago."

"Well...Things change a person... One of the unforgivables... A beautiful naked woman..."

"Stop it!"

Scabior moved his arms around so Lenore had no choice but to put her arms round him.

"See! Now that's better..."

He smirked and leant closer, bracing himself in case Lenore tried anything else. He was pleasantly surprised when his lips connected with hers with no struggle. Several moments later he felt her kiss back and smirked. They floated around kissing until it got too tiresome on the legs, keeping them afloat. Scabior led them towards the bank and pulled away for a moment to drag her out of the water and lie her on the grass. He'd almost forgotten she was naked when he went to crawl on top; he smirked and began kissing up to her lips from her stomach. Lenore couldn't help enjoying herself. She entwined her fingers in his hair, getting them caught in the tangles. Scabior's lips finally met Lenore's, he kissed her deeply, pinning her to the ground by her shoulders. She didn't even try struggling, she relaxed into his grip and let him do what he wanted.

Scabior zipped up his trousers, threw Lenore's top to her and walked back to camp. He re-lit the fire and sat in front of it, drying himself off. By the river Lenore was ready to kill. She was furious at Scabior for what he had done and furious at herself for allowing him to, again. She pulled her clothes on, grabbed her wand and stormed over to camp. Instead of confronting him she went into the tent and packed her things. She cursed to herself as she stuffed her belongings into her bag, thinking about where she could go. She'd just finished when Scabior wandered into the tent.

"...Where are you goin'?"

Lenore pulled her bag onto her shoulder and glared at him; "what do you care?"

Scabior looked at her analytically; "because I care about you."

Lenore laughed harshly, though accidentally; "really? You call it caring? ...Fuck you! Just, don't come after me this time!"

She pushed past him and stormed out of the tent, apparating the moment she left the boundaries of the camp. Scabior ran after her but was left standing by the fire with his mouth open when she apparated. He sighed loudly and kicked a stone.

"This is why I don't get involved, "he mumbled. He went back into the tent to pack his things up, he was ready to go back to the Snatcher camp. He quickly had everything ready and apparated back to camp. The team were sat around doing nothing when he appeared in front of them all. They all jumped to attention.

"Boss! You're back!"

"Yeah, where's Greyback?"

Fenrir stormed out of his tent, glaring at Scabior; "what are you doing back? I was just going to go to the Ministry."

"Were you? Think you're a better leader than me eh?"

"You know I am! And after you ran off with that girl-"

"-Does it look like she's here now? And she's not coming back! So you can just get back in line!"

The rest of the team were sat in awe, not knowing what to do, certainly not wanting to side with either of them through fear of being savaged by the other.

"Get back in line? I'm going to-"

Before he could finish Scabior used the cruciatus curse on him, not letting it end. Greyback writhed on the floor in agony, shouting out. The rest of the Snatchers looked terrified to see their boss act the way he was doing.

"Boss! Stop! You'll kill him!"

Scabior let the curse end and pointed the wand at the outspoken Snatcher; "you want to take his place?"

"Well, uh, no, but-"

"-Stop interfering!"

He pointed his wand at Greyback again, glaring. Fenrir looked up at him, breathing heavily on his hands and knees.

"Go on, kill me."

"No...It's too good for you...Don't ever try and cross me again! You will regret it!"

He stormed past every to his tent, leaving his team sat around staring at each other in awe.

"...I think he's in a bad mood..."

The others nodded and returned to the tasks they were doing before; paying no attention to Greyback picking himself up and trudging off to his tent. In his tent, Scabior was kicking things around, throwing things to the floor in anger. He collapsed face down at his bed and punched the pillow into a comfier position. He sighed loudly and rolled over onto his back.

"What is wrong with me? She's a woman! That's it! Why am I..."

He heaved himself up and paced around the tent. He couldn't get Lenore out of his head. He knew inside he didn't give a single fuck about her, yet every time he thought at how upset and angry he'd made her his heart clenched with guilt. His heart was literally aching over her; and he was furious. No woman in the history of his life had ever had this effect on him.

"And I'm NOT in love..."

He collapsed down on his his bed again and rolled onto his side. He was facing what used to be Lenore's bed; he growled and rolled over onto his other side.

In London, Lenore was approaching the Leaky Cauldron. She'd decided to spend a couple of nights there whilst she sorted out what she was to do. Whether it be to suck in her pride and continue her job or find something new to do. Scabior had pushed her to the edge, she didn't particularly want to see him again, let alone spend all day every day in his company. But, she needed to earn money somehow... Lenore went inside and was instantly greeted by Tom, the owner.

"Hello, hello! How can I help you?"

Lenore eyed him suspiciously. She knew he was excentric and welcoming to everyone, but his behaviour always put her on edge.

"I'm uh, looking for a room for a couple of nights."

"Is it just you?"

She nodded. Tom led her over to the bar. He went behind and pulled a large duty book from under the bar. He slammed it down on the bar and began flipping through it.

"We have a room free for...How many nights is it?"

"Anywhere between three and five..."

Lenore peered over and noticed there were no reservations at all. She stole a quick look around the bar and noticed the pub was completely empty apart from one dodgy looking man in the corner. It was obvious everyone was avoiding leaving their homes.

"...Yes, here we go, room ten. Would you like to go now or...?"

"Please."

"Follow me. It's two Galleons a night, three including breakfast."

"Yes, that's fine."

Lenore followed him up the stairs to the narrow corridor with many doors on it. He stopped outside one of the doors.

"Here you go," he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a key; "and here's your key, have a pleasant stay."

"Thank you."

She went into her room and looked around. It was spacious and bare, with only a bed, bed-side table, dressing table and wardrobe. There was a door on the left of the dressing table which she presumed led to the bathroom. She slung her bag on the floor and sat on the bed. It wasn't her ideal choice of place to be, but it was away from Scabior, so in that sense, it was perfect.

"Shower time I think, seeing as I didn't get to wash before..." she mumbled as she went through to the bathroom. The bathroom was also very bare; bath, sink, toilet, and two dark green towels hanging above the radiator. She went back to her bag and rooted for some shampoo. When she found it she went back to the bathroom and got clean. She knew there was no point in going outside, all the sops were shut down and the people who were out and about were quite dodgy. She decided to go downstairs and get a well-deserved drink to calm herself. She went down to the bar and ordered herself a firewhiskey. She looked around the bar, there were only two other people. One was the same dodgy looking person she'd seen when she first entered, the other was an old looking woman sat at a table with a half drunk mug of Butterbeer. She looked like a stiff breeze would knock her over, and so was the most suspicious person in the bar. She was wearing a dark purple hooded cloak, with her hood up so only her silver curls could be seen. She also had one protruding hand clasped round the mug, which reminded Lenore of a Dementor, only with flesh instead of grey bone. Lenore looked back at the bar and focused on her drink.

Scabior was lay on his bed reading a day old copy of the Daily Prophet when one of the Snatchers called his name from outside the tent.

"Boss? There's an owl out here for you."

He sighed and slung his feet over the side of his bed and skulked out of the tent. Greyback was stood reading the letter that had come, the owl that had delivered it was perched on Merv's shoulders. Scabior snatched the letter of Fenrir and walked over to the fire, reading it.

"It's a new list of undesirables," Greyback said.

"Yeah, I can see that thanks."

Scabior sat in front of the fire and read over the list, thinking about Lenore. She'd really caught ahold of him in some way. Behind the letter from the Ministry was a list of all the undesirables and their known addresses.

"They all seem to be livin' in London, we're off to the city boys."

Two of the Snatchers grinned and high-fived. Scabior pulled his wand out and scratched his name onto the bottom of the letter before giving it back to owl to take to Ministry, to say he'd received the list.

"When are we going?" Fenrir asked.

"In the mornin', there's no point in goin' now."

Fenrir shook his head and stormed back into his tent. Scabior really wanted to leave that minute, but going in the morning would annoy Greyback, which is what Scabior wanted more.

"Boss, will there be rooms at the Leaky Cauldron?"

Scabior rolled his eyes; "of course! In these times people are afraid to leave their homes."


End file.
